Trouble
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave is in trouble. What does he do to make it up to JJ? Sequel to White Liar. JJRo


AN: Ok so this is the sequel to my story "White Liar". LacytheDemonicDuck asked for it and since I ask for stories and she comes through, I was determined to get this done. So this is dedicated to Cassie. Love you babe.

Disclaimer: If the show wound up like this then you know who owns the rights.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Dave gulped as he slowly made his way to JJ's office. He didn't think Momma Rossi was serious about making JJ wear that dress to work. And he didn't help the situation by agreeing with her. He hadn't even gotten up on time for work this morning because JJ set the alarm late. She was so angry with him that she slept in the guest room. Dave knew he was in hot water.

"Let's go" JJ said abruptly, pushing past Dave, closing the door behind her. Dave sighed and followed, not bothering to acknowledge the rest of the team with even a look. Aaron wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulders and muffled his laughter in a cough. Dave looked up enough to send him a glare, but other than that he looked like his puppy just died. As soon as he was out of ear shot the rest of the team burst into laughter as they imagined what was awaiting Dave at home.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"Bella" Dave started softly. JJ was glaring at him the entire drive home. He couldn't help but glance at her long, smooth legs every now and then. With each glance, JJ's expression seemed to get colder and angrier.

"Don't you 'bella' me David Antonio Rossi! I was ridiculed all day for this dress that you told Momma Rossi I would love to wear to work all day today. Thank god we didn't have a case and I didn't have to do any press conferences otherwise it wouldn't have been only two nights on that couch mister" JJ yelled. Dave winced and ducked his head as much as he could while driving. JJ crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child. It took all Dave had not to laugh at the expression on her face as she turned to look out the window.

"I thought she knew I was kidding bella. I didn't realize that dress meant so much to her and that she would make you wear it today" Dave defended. JJ shot him one last glare that told him the conversation was over and that they would discuss it more at home. Dave wisely closed his mouth and left the remainder of the car ride silent.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Dave watched as JJ stormed up the front porch of their house and slam the door closed behind her. He rest his forehead on the steering wheel and wondered how he could make it up to her. He had already tried apologizing and begging. He bought her a fancy lunch and her favorite coffee and a piece of chocolate cake. She rejected all of his offers of peace and refused to talk to him. There was only one thing left to do.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

JJ woke up the next morning groaning because she had such poor sleep. She never slept well when Dave wasn't around to be her pillow. She hated that she was separated from him, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. She quickly got ready for work and headed downstairs to find a note sitting on the kitchen table.

Bella,

I had to go into work early. I'm sorry I missed you this morning, but I just wanted to let you know you are beautiful no matter what you are wearing and I love you always and forever.

-Dave

JJ choked back the tears as she read the note. She hated being mad at him and somewhere deep down inside her knows that yesterday's fiasco wasn't his fault. And yet he took the blame and punishment without complaints. She truly did love that man. JJ finished getting around quickly and headed into the office early. She wanted to apologize for her behavior lately and to tell him he was off the hook.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

As she pulled into a parking space in the parking garage and looked around for Dave's truck. She found it across the way and a few spaces closer to the door. She took a deep breath and headed into the building, ignoring everyone's stares and questioning glances. Most of the bureau knew she was married to Dave and it was unusual for them to not be together.

"Buttercup" Garcia squealed. JJ turned and pasted a smile on her face. She walked towards her best girlfriend when someone in the break room caught her attention. Dave was making himself a cup of coffee, wearing red, white, green, and blue pin striped pants, a white button up shirt, and a blue and green plaid sports coat. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but JJ smiled widely and changed her path to her husband.

"You look stupid" she said as she got closer. Dave shrugged and continued to make his coffee. "Was all of this for me?"

"Of course babe; I made you look ridiculous yesterday so this is my self punishment" he replied. JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you bella and I am sorry" he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She smiled and nodded.

"I know and I love you too" she responded. As much embarrassment she went through yesterday, she knew Dave didn't mean it and that he was going to have just as much, if not more, today. She was glad for his punishment.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
